Tragic Love
by Kyaa-Chan
Summary: Arisa and Kyou had been in a relationship for quite a while now. She had found out the secret, and she begged him to tell Akito, she thought he would understand. But all goes wrong, and Arisa doesn't know what will happen, she has to expect the unexpected


All was too quite. Arisa looked around agitatedly, staring at the two Souma's. What had happened, was something she couldn't control herself. She didn't even know that this was going to happen. And yet it happened all to fast. Just a couple of weeks ago, she was teasing the Neko about his orange hair, and how stupid he was. Now, here she was, in front of Akito Souma. She heard many rumors about him, about how malicious this person could be. Arisa felt the hairs of her back rise, for the first time of her life. She was tough, and nothing made her scared, she was always the 'Yankee'. Although now things were different, she wasn't able to control what happened.

Akito gazed over at Arisa, his voice filling with irritation. She knew something was going to happen, as she broke out into a cold sweat. She had found out about their "Secret", the secret about The Souma's turning into animals of the zodiac, even the cat. She didn't mean unmask the truth intentionally it just seemed to happen. It explained all the weird auras that Saki Hanajima was feeling around them, it all pieced together.

"How can…you ever agree to do anything with this," He paused for a second, giving a poisonous glare to Kyou, "This Monster! You don't know anything about him!" He said, as he pushed Arisa up against the wall, trying hard to save his anger up for the monstrous cat.

Arisa's heart was beating all to quickly; she could have sworn that Akito and Kyou would be able to hear it. She was just lucky that she came by with only a push into the wall. She was prepared to feel the worst. But Arisa remained stiff, afraid that if she said, or did, anything, that Kyou would pay for the cost. But, what did Akito mean by 'monster', Kyou was only possessed by the cat, as of Yuki, the rat, and Shigure, the dog. Did that make them monsters, too? Before she was able to shake these thoughts from her head, she felt her body being pressed against the wall, Akito's vile face only inches away from hers. Instinctively, she pushed Akito away, "Get away from me!" She shrieked, with trepidation and resentment in her voice. Apprehensively, she moved towards Kyou, whose fists were in a tight ball.

"Don't you dare touch her again," He exclaimed, his eyes fierce. "You leave her out of this!" Arisa looked towards him, as she slid behind him. Knowing Kyou, he might just leap at Akito and start tearing him limb from limb; but then again, this was the head of the Souma's.

"Leave her out of this?" Akito said bitterly, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Why should I, if you haven't even shown her your true self…?" He hissed, his plum eyes moving from Kyou, to Arisa.

"True self?" She repeated, her voice hoarse and barely audible, scrutinizing the two.

"Don't listen to him," Kyou growled, his voice low.

She watched Akito as he took a breath. She knew he tried hard to danger his health, since Akito was always in and out of medical care with Hatori. She watched as Akito made his way over to Kyou, Kyou giving a left jab to the face. Unsuccessfully, Akito grabbed his arm, jamming it behind him. "Do you really want to end up like Hatori? That little girl's mind is going to be erased! I'll kill her if I have to!" He yelled, pushing Kyou up against the wall. All she was able to do was watch. There wasn't anymore she could do, she was frozen in place. I Erase my memories…/I How could anybody erase someone's memories? Memories that she had spent with Kyou, did she want them to be erased? No, she wanted to keep them, treasure them, which was very much unlike her. Her eyes went over to Kyou, who had now punched Akito in the face, his eyes wide. br "…You won't kill her. You'll have to get through me first! She accepts me as I am…I don't need you!" He bellowed. Arisa saw that Kyou was breathing hard, and a small smile came upon her lips. He was defending her; for once in her life someone was defending her. Arisa felt knots in her stomach as Akito wiped blood that was slowly spilling from her mouth. He spat on Kyou, his voice filled with anger, "You…. You monster!" He yelled, lunging for the bracelet that was set upon Kyou's wrist. Reflexively, Kyou pulled back his arm, causing the bracelet to come off. His eyes widened, as Akito showed off a smug smirk. "Do you want to see this monster…?" Akito said coolly towards Arisa. "Behold, Kyou's True form!" He moved out of the way, showing what was happening to Akito.

Arisa stood there, staring at Kyou as his bracelet was removed. Her eyes moved away from Kyou, and back on Akito. Before she knew what she was doing, she was atop of Akito, choking him. "You need to shut the hell up and leave Kyou alone!" She yelled, paying no attention to Kyou. But all that changed, it didn't take long until she was off of Akito, staring upon Kyou. His eyes were widened as he took a step back, looking at Akito then Arisa. His eyes drifted towards the floor, as he sunk into his knees, grabbing his orange hair while smoke began to appear around him. Arisa just stared; it was as if she was hit in the stomach, watching this happen to Kyou. She wasn't all the least prepared to see what was going to be revealed to her. Kyou's red orbs were now the color of purple, and his pupils became paper-thin. An unpleasant aroma filled the room as his shirt ripped off. Arisa covered her mouth, as she jerked her head to see Akito covering his mouth, his smirk wide as he gave a glare towards Arisa. He planned all of this, he wanted this to happen, and he knew Arisa wasn't ready. Her eyes went over to the figure that was now on the floor, appearing to be the monster that Akito was talking about. The brown, deformed figure, snarling leaped onto Akito. He let out a snarling noise, and showed his mouth, which now held many teeth. Raising his thick claw he attempted to pound it into Akito's flesh to pay for the pain he brought before him, and the monster he set in front of Arisa.

Akito's pupils went small as the monster lunged upon him. Soon, his claw was pounded onto his flesh, Akito giving a wail of agony. Arisa just stood, stunned, she didn't even know anything about Kyou. How was he able to keep this secret from her, for so long? They've spent so much time together, and yet he was able to…She shook her head, still covering her mouth from the awful stench, which was coming from Kyou. The man she loved was a monster indeed. He was an evil and vile creature. Akito was right, she thought, as the still stood not knowing what to do. She could only watch them.

"I should just lock you up now!" Akito screamed, his voice stern but shaky. "You are such a monster! Look at the example you are showing in front of this girl! I thought you loved her! Doesn't she accept you?" He bellowed, looking over at Arisa. "Do you see it, do you see this monster?" Arisa did nothing but look away. The thoughts she had earlier…indeed he was monster, but didn't she love him for who he was, not what he was cursed by? Every time she tried to get that through her head, she'd look over at Kyou, and all hopes seemed to flush down. Her eyes widened, as Akito kicked down a vase, grabbing a shard off the floor, piercing it into Kyou's skin. Arisa closed her eyes tight, hearing Kyou's shrill scream. Opening her eyes once again, she watched as his gritted his teeth, pulling the shard out of his skin, the blood dripping onto Akito. He thrashed at Akito once again, shredding flesh from him. The anger in him was rising with each second and he lost control of himself. He had completely forgotten Arisa was there in the room and he grabbed Akito off the floor and slammed him into the wall. Kyou was breathing heavily and was determined to teach Akito a lesson.

Arisa came back to reality. This was someone she wanted to be with, and even if he was a monster, he shouldn't be doing this to Akito. "Kyou! Stop it now!" She cried and ran over to Kyou, coughing from the stench. She grabbed one of his arms and tried to pull him away from Akito. "Kyou! Stop this! Please! Calm down! Control yourself!" She cried as she kept trying to pull Kyou away from Akito. Although all her attempts for Kyou to stop bashing Akito, she failed. He snarled and swung his arm, knocking Arisa away, keeping his attention on Akito. He put his claws around his throat, and started choking him. Arisa hit the floor hard from the blow that she took from Kyou, and was lying back down onto the floor. She pulled herself up, as she watched Kyou eyes become cold and sharp, and foam was forming from his mouth. The snarling seemed continuous, as he carelessly pinned Akito to the floor, his hind legs standing on him. Arisa looked away, knowing that this move would take the breath out of Akito's powerful yet weak body. "Monster! Get off of me!" Akito yelled, struggling to get Kyou off of him. Because he was pinned down, he had no succession; instead Kyou clawed viciously at his chest.

Arisa pulled herself up, wincing from the amount of pain that had surged from her arm, stifling a cry. She trudged slowly over to Kyou, holding her arm, unwanted tears falling from her eyes. She wasn't one to cry like this, and she wasn't go to give up a fight. The least she could do, for herself and for Kyou, was to stop this madness. Stiffening, she grabbed Kyou's arm with as much force as she could, trying to heave his body off of Akito's. "Kyou! Stop trying to be a frickin' badass and stop it! Forget the stupid little moron! Just leave him alone!" She whispered, still trying to pull him off.

"You…You horrid monster! You killed your own mother! And now you are trying to kill me? Me, of all damn people? You're just a vile little monster!" Akito yelled, fiercely trying to push Kyou off of him. Arisa watched, still trying to pull Kyou off, but he was frozen, what Akito said hit him. "You will die alone, Kyou! You will die alone! You think that people are actually here to help you they're not! What a laugh! Hah! You don't even deserve a name, monster! You killed your own flesh and blood!" Picking up the shard, he pierced it into Kyou's arm, in hopes to get a chance to slip away, "You'll live this lonely life, and you'll die a lonely life! No one cares for you!" Akito yelled, not able to slip away.

Arisa braced herself for the worse, and here she was, having it. Akito was babbling things about him dieing alone, when Kyou should know that there were people who cared about him. But it all got into Kyou's head, as he was now angry to a full extent and knocked Arisa off her feet, pounding repeatedly at Akito. Not looking where he was hitting, or how hard. Hearing Akito's words had probably made Kyou furious and Arisa knew herself that Kyou refused to let them sink in. Kyou was trying to block it all out; everything was happening without thought. She could already see that Kyou was getting weak from all of this and he soon transformed back to the pale, human figure. Her eyes winded at the body, which was scratched, bruised, and bleeding. Kyou was staring at Akito for a moment, and got up, stumbling as he looked around. Everything was just now processing through his mind, she thought, still a little lightheaded from the throw she encountered. Kyou fell onto his knees, most likely from the dizziness of everything coming to him at once; his palms face down on the cold floor. He lowered his head, his bright orange hair covering his face. Tears and blood dripped onto the floor before him, as he dug his fingernails into his palms. Arisa stared at him, what had Kyou just done?

Then the words came like lightning that just struck her heart. "…Arisa, I can't see you anymore…I'm being locked up…" He fell to the floor, laying and staring off into space. Arisa couldn't believe what he was saying, she wouldn't accept it herself, and Kyou was only saying this because of Akito. She wiped tears that were forming in her eyes. "Kyou…You don't know what your saying…" She murmured softly, moving towards him.


End file.
